


“Do you want to play some chess?”

by ShoutIntoTheVoid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (its minor though), Adam Scott voice "its about the tenderness", Coming Out, Family Feels, Homophobic Language, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Post-War, Weasley Family-centric (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-07-08 23:47:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19878085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShoutIntoTheVoid/pseuds/ShoutIntoTheVoid
Summary: Ron wouldn’t ever admit to it, but he did have a small crush on Draco before any of this happened. Something vague he could recall feeling fifth year that never got the chance to take shape, that Ron never fully acknowledged to himself. So it was almost inevitable that one night when everyone was sitting around the fire of the newly restored Gryffindor commons, laughing and talking, that things took a turn.or - Molly and Arthur Weasley see something they weren't meant to, and Ron must face a bigger challenge than a Dark Lord: coming out!





	1. The Story So Far

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why I wrote this, but I hope you enjoy!

“Do you want to play some chess?” Draco asked from Ron’s bed, lazily strumming his hand up and down his abdomen. His eyes were half –closed and his face was languid in the calm of the afternoon, head propped up on the headboard.

Ron grinned at the sight from his desk chair across the room. The two had been dating in secret for going on five months now. Nobody except for Harry and Hermione knew. Well, and Pansy and Blaise. But no one else. Although, if Ron was honest with himself, Ginny probably suspected that something was up with them. Besides his two best mates, she was the only of his siblings who even knew he was gay, although that was on accident. Nothing like walking in on your brother doing.. well, that, to a poster of Viktor Krum to make coming out obsolete. Ron had sworn her to secrecy and she’d been faithful in keeping it on the low.

Ron knew that he would have to tell the rest of his family at some point but he dreaded it. Telling them that he wasn’t dating Hermione anymore was hard enough, he couldn’t imagine how they would take him swearing off dating women all together, let alone that he was dating a Malfoy.

Even though Draco was now friends with the trio and relatively friendly with all the Weasley’s, echoes of the war still clung to his presence for some of the family. Especially George. Every time Draco would come round the Burrow to visit, George would get quiet and usually hole up in his room for the rest of the day. Ron’s chest would get tight watching him leave, knowing he was hurting and not being able to do much about it.

Beyond that, though, Ron was especially wary about coming out to George at all, Draco non-withstanding. Aside from his mum, George was the one he thought would take it the worst. His mum he could understand being upset. She always championed their big family, and there was sort of an unspoken pact she had made with all of her children that they would keep it growing larger and stronger. They may be a family of blood traitors, but they were still purebloods, and the obsession with the continuation of the Weasley name was always an undercurrent in their home. Ron’s being gay would seem to put a damper on that somewhat. Even if one day (far, far into the future) Draco and Ron were still together and decided to have a family, their kids wouldn’t just be Weasleys, they’d be Malfoy-Weasleys or Weasley-Malfoys, something Ron could see being somewhat of an issue for his mother.

But George didn’t care about the family lineage like that. It was more his incessant use of derogatory language and adolescent disgust that made Ron worried. One summer Ron was taking Harry up to his room to look at some Quidditch magazines to try and take his mind off of the whole Cedric ordeal when George called up from the bottom of the stairs ‘where you lot of poofs going?’ He was fifteen and still figuring things out, and all George ever did was call him ‘poof’ or ‘fairy,’ usually to make Fred laugh. Ron didn’t think that he knew anything, probably just teasing his baby brother, but it still made him feel ashamed. If he thought too hard about it, Ron could trace the last-stitch attempt to cling to heterosexuality that was dating Hermione for that month following the war back to the voice in his head which sounded like his brother calling him some jambled slur.

George would say some particularly colorful things about Draco especially, only when he thought no one who cared was listening.

Draco was the one who was actually _out_. Ron would have thought that with his parents being how they were that he wouldn’t come out for anything, but as Draco puts it, he went through so much during the war trying to be someone his parents would be proud of, now that its over he wasn’t going to keep on the same way. He told them he was gay fully prepared to be cut off and disowned, but was pleasantly surprised when his parents gave them their awkward, albeit sweet, declarations of support.

Ron envied him sometimes, but he never dwelled on it too long. Their days of rivalry were long past.

That started after the trials, when they went back to help with the repairs to Hogwarts. Draco, most likely feeling the need to pay Harry back for defending him and his family in the wizengamot, outstretched that same olive branch of friendship that he had all those years ago when they were eleven. It felt like a lifetime had past since Draco had first held out his hand to Harry, only this time Harry shook it, a small smile on his face. From then on he cornered Hermione and offered her his apologies for everything, the name calling, the prejudice, the violence. When she accepted it was finally Ron’s own turn to receive a Malfoy apology.

Ron was urged to accept from Hermione, and since he had felt guilty for recently ending things with her, he begrudgingly did as she asked. So it started with them all as friends, and then built up to Pansy and Blaise joining them at the table for lunch breaks too, and then Ginny and Luna would pop by, and Neville, Dean, and Seamus. Over the course of that Summer at Hogwarts, they were building more than just literal bridges.

Ron wouldn’t ever admit to it, but he did have a small crush on Draco before any of this happened. Something vague he could recall feeling fifth year that never got the chance to take shape, that Ron never fully acknowledged to himself. So it was almost inevitable that one night when everyone was sitting around the fire of the newly restored Gryffindor commons, laughing and talking, that things took a turn. The others had all gone to bed in the wee hours they occupied, but Draco and Ron had stuck around. One thing led to another, as it always does. Talking became whispering, sitting next to each other had become brushing knees. All of this lead to a head spinning kiss and two dopey expressions as the two boys said goodnight.

That had been five months ago.

They’d been dating ever since. It was strange how well they worked, how much they had in common. If Ron thought about it too hard, he might even say that he loved Draco. But lucky (or unlucky) for him, Ron tended not to think too hard about his feelings, he just acted on them.

“Ron!” Draco exclaimed again and the redheaded boy had to shake himself out of his thoughts.

“Hmm?” he tried to play it cool, and Draco gave an exasperated huff through the annoyed yet endeared expression on his face.

“Chess?” Draco asked again, quirking an eyebrow at his boyfriend. As he did so he continued the movements up and down his stomach. This caused a finger to catch at the hem of his shirt so that when his hand moved up again, it took the material with it, hiking up the garment to reveal the smooth plane of his hip and the soft tufts of golden hair at the edge of his trousers.

Ron blushed at the sight, and letting his feelings guide him without thinking, walked over and crawled on the bed with Draco, trapping the blond in between his legs.

“What are you doing?” the other boy asked, and Ron dipped his head down to show him, kissing Draco soundly.

“Chess can wait.” Ron laughed and kissed Draco once more, humming into his boyfriend’s mouth as he slipped a hand under his shirt, mimicking the earlier movements and gently caressing the warm skin.

They went at it for a good while, and were so deeply distracted by the other’s mouth that nether boy registered the sound of the door swinging open.

No, it wasn’t until they heard a gasped ‘oh’ that the two split apart to find Molly Weasley, eyes wide as saucers and mouth agape in the doorway, with Arthur Weasley silent behind her. Molly’s eyes darted between Ron’s blanching face and the blushing, sheepish expression on Draco’s.

“I-“ but before she could get a full other word out, Ron had disapparated, leaving behind a very awkward blond slowly moving to move a pillow from the left side of the bed into his lap.

Arthur put a hand on his wife’s shoulder, “I’ll go find him” he said in a voice attempting to be soothing before walking away.

Molly collected herself enough to look at Draco properly and ask, “Would you care to join me for some tea my boy?”

“Yes, please.” Draco replied gratefully.

Molly looked down to the pillow in his lap before meeting his eyes and smiling kindly, “I’ll give you a minute to collect yourself, you can meet me in the kitchen dear.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I am gay and this is self-indulgent. Next chapter Ron and Arthur go on a father-son fishing trip (they really don't). Please let me know what you think! Comments are more than welcome :)


	2. Arthur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those who commented last chapter, thank you! This chapter is one of my favorites as it looks at a dynamic we don't really see very often in HP. I hope you enjoy :)

Ron regretted apparating the minute he arrived by the creek. He realized quickly that in his panicked haste he’d left Draco alone with his parents. His mum and his dad who had just witnessed him snogging another bloke.

This line of thinking lead at first to panic. Ron gasped for breaths that wouldn’t come because his parents _knew_ now and there was no going back. Hyperventilating made way for sobs, and eventually Ron had tucked his head into his knees and cried in earnest.

His weeping was muffled in his lap, his arms crossed over his head. This was how Arthur Weasley found his son. He sat down next to Ron in the grass and let his hand hover over his back, uncertain, for a few moments until finally deciding to rest it comfortingly on his shoulder. Ron’s body stilled at the touch but not unnaturally. Arthur took this as his queue to rub soothing circles on his son’s back.

Ron felt a little bit like a child.

When he was confident that his breathing had calmed enough he raised his head from his lap and rubbed at his red eyes. He turned his blotchy face toward his dad, waiting for him to rip the bandage off and start asking him about Draco, or more specifically about what he’d just seen him doing _to_ Draco, but instead he said something peculiar.

“Have I ever told you about the day you were born?”

Ron blinked at the question, brows knitting in slight confusion, but he remained quiet so Arthur just continued.

“It was a shite day if I’m honest.” Ron wasn’t sure how to take that. “You see, we weren’t expecting you that day. Every one of your brothers before you came on the exact date the healers told us, very punctual lads, and so when the mediwitches all told us you were due to be born the 1st of April, we very well believed them. You would have shared a birthday with the twins. Your mother was very excited for that you see, she was already planning your joint-birthday parties.”

Ron looked at his dad a bit bewildered by this information but didn’t say anything and so his father continued.

“You can imagine our shock and panic when on the last night in February your mother starts to feel labour pains! We floo’d your nan in to watch your brothers and booked it strait to St Mungos. It turned out you were ready to be born already. And what a birth! It was during the middle of a thunderstorm, and I would jump at every large clap of thunder, which your mum did not appreciate.” Arthur huffed, “You weren’t the longest birth out of your brothers by a long shot, but because we couldn’t prepare the same way, your mother couldn’t take the birthing potions for the pain, and as she tells it and my fractured pinky can attest to, it might as well have lasted a whole week!”

Arthur chuckled to himself at the memory before his expression turned darker. Looking down at his hands, he continued, “You were born that morning. A whole month too early. Your mother was fine, tired, but fine. You on the other hand,” Arthur looked up into Ron’s eyes, “I didn’t get to hold you before the healers had taken you out of the room into a warded area.”

Ron’s eyes grew wider. The labour pains his mum had thrown his way when she needed a particularly deft weapon to wield some maternal guilt, but he hadn’t ever heard about this.

“You were so small,“ Arthur’s voice was low and timid, “too small, in fact. It wasn’t until I was watching you from behind the wards that I realized you hadn’t even cried yet. They needed to cast breathing spells on you, and they kept feeding you muscle potions.”

Arthur’s eyes had gone back to the ground. He wrung his hands as he continued. Ron could only listen.

“When your mum was good and ready, they put us in your room, outside of the wards, so at least we could be with you even if we couldn’t hold you. You were in there like that for two weeks. One night though, your mum and I were sleeping when suddenly we were woken by this piercing wail. It was almost like a roar, it was the loudest sound we’d heard. When we realized it was coming from you, that you were crying _finally_ , we were overjoyed.

"The healers made us wait in hospital for another day just to be sure, but that didn’t bar us from holding you now that things were looking up. They took down the wards and a mediwitch handed you to your mum. You were still wailing like a banshee, but that meant you were _alive_ ,” Arthur’s voice cracked on the word and Ron felt like crying at the sound.

“When your mother handed you to me, you stopped crying almost instantly. At first I was scared. It was almost funny how sense didn’t matter to me, I was panicked that somehow touching you had done something, but you were just tuckered out! You had fallen asleep in my arms.”

“Dad,” Ron asked after a moment, his voice still not solid, “why are you telling me all of this?”

Arthur smiled, “Because for two whole weeks I was terrified I would lose you.” Tears welled in his eyes and he looked up, trying to blink them away, “I know people joke about how many children I have, but you are all so precious to me and the thought of losing you before I even had you made me so unbelievably scared. But in that moment, when I held you and knew that we had weathered the storm the relief was unlike anything I have ever felt. And when I looked at you,” Arthur looks Ron in the eye now, ”still so tiny, with ginger tufts on your head and pink skin, I vowed to love you no matter what. What I saw earlier, whatever it means, I want you to know that it doesn’t change that promise. Your mother and I love you more than you can ever possibly know.”

Ron, who was holding himself back through the whole of his father’s story, launches himself into his dad’s arms. He holds him, and feels like he’s five years old again, and he’s done something foolish.

He sniffs, “I wanted to tell you guys, I was going to, I was just scared.” Ron was surprised by the admission, how true it was. “Not very Gryffindor of me, I know,” he chuckles wetly as he pulls away and wipes his face with his sleeve, “but I didn’t want things to change. I didn’t want you guys to look at me different. I know mum wants lots of grandkids, and she was so disappointed when ‘mione and I broke up. I just didn’t want to be a disappointment.”

“Hey,” Arthur puts a hand on Ron’s shoulder and squeezes, “there is nothing disappointing about loving someone. Ron, we are so proud of you, always.”

Ron smiled wetly at that and looked at his dad properly. Arthur Weasley had been looking more weathered these past few years, especially after Fred, but he wore a genuine smile and his kind eyes glimmered with the truth of his words.

Something suddenly occurred to him, “Bugger!" Ron exclaimed "Draco! I left him alone with mum!” A hand flew up as Ron smacked his forehead, wincing at his neglect.

Arthur chuckled, “I’m sure they’re fine.” He looked down to his muggle watch, “We should probably head back soon, though, so as not to worry them.”

Ron’s mouth twitched up, “Yeah, you’re right.” He looked at the ground and began plucking at the grass, suddenly feeling an immense wave of uneasiness.

“But we can stay just a few more minutes,” Arthur allowed, propping himself casually on his elbow, “they aren’t going anywhere.”

Ron grinned at his dad before laying fully on his back and looking up at the sky, dreading his talk with his mum and the groveling he swore he’d be made to do to make it up to Draco, and yet feeling lighter than before. He was almost giddy with it, relishing in the sensation and the comfortable silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that was Ron and Arthur Weasley! I've often felt that in fandom people forget how weepy Ron can get and try to make him this unfeeling snarky boy when he's really just a Pisces! I also feel like Arthur is often portrayed as some flip father figure who's a bit of a bumbling fool. I think he has the capacity for emotional range when he needs to. 
> 
> As always, leave a comment to let me know what you think! Next time we're back with Molly and Draco...


	3. Molly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so so glad you all are liking this so far! It's uber self indulgent and very much something I wanted to read but hadn't seen anywhere and so decided to write it myself! Enjoy some Molly Weasley this chapter :)

Molly Weasley wasn’t angry, per-say, she wasn’t even mad. If anything she was a bit relieved by this development. Ron had seemed so distant since the war, and she had been worried that it was something serious, something to do with where his head was at. Realizing now that this was probably the cause of his distance well, it was better than what her mind had conjured up in the darker moments of the past year.

This is not to say that she was happy. 

Oh, it had little to do with Draco being a boy. One of her brothers, rest his soul, had a similar inclination, and she had loved him dearly.

It had little to do with it being _Draco_ himself either. Sure, when the boys had first brought him round after the war, Molly was a little more than hesitant. If she recalls, Ginevra had actually insited that she was rude to the boy. To say that Molly had a hard time with it to begin with would be an understatement.

At first, she had only allowed his presence because of dear Harry’s insistence that he’d come around and was making amends. She loved that boy like a son, and if he was ok with Draco, she would allow him in the house, regardless if she liked it. 

Looking at the blond boy often was a trip back in time for Molly, like she was back to her school days and Lucius was tormenting her and her brothers for being blood traitors. It made her queasy, and it was much easier to cope when her children loathed the boy.

It wasn’t until Ron confronted her about her poor attitude toward the young Malfoy that Molly really evaluated her actions.

It was after one particularly harsh snubbing at a Sunday dinner that Ron approached her.

“Mum, can you _please_ be nicer to him?” Ron had pleaded, eyes blown wide and brows knit so tightly, his head looked like it might split open. “I know you don’t like him, but he’s not his father.” 

Molly grumbled, “I don’t trust him." she turned up her nose, "I don’t like his sort.”

Ron had crossed his arms and huffed, “He’s our friend now, which makes him _our_ sort.”

Molly couldn’t believe what she was hearing, her Ron hated Draco the most out of her whole family, and here he was, defending him.

Before she could say as much, Ron exhaled loudly and said, “Listen mum, I know this must feel strange. It took me a while to warm up to him when Harry and Hermione first roped him into our circle. But, I’ve spent a lot of time with him, and he truly feels wretched about everything. He’s apologized so many times, I’m honestly sick if it. Everyone deserves a second chance, why not him?”

Molly’s brows had knitted together but she stayed silent. Ron kissed her cheek and left her to her thoughts. Was she really to stoop to hating a boy for the sins of his father? Was she to hold him to blame for being a scared child in the midst of a war?

She had felt ashamed, and therein marked a turning point. Now, it wasn’t uncommon to find a blond head among her sea of red, black and brown. She welcomed Draco as she had Harry and Hermione all those years ago, and so no, she wasn’t bothered by her son’s choice of partner if anything she was happy it was Draco. She liked the boy, he was polite and had a sharp wit. 

Molly was upset because Ron had kept this from her. They were Weasleys, they didn’t have secrets.

Molly was in the midst of these thoughts, sitting in an arm chair and thoughtlessly flicking her finger through the air to stir the milky contents of her cup with a small spoon, with Draco sat in the loveseat to her right, sipping at his own tea. 

After he collected himself, and joined her in the kitchen, the two kept a relative easy silence. Molly didn't want to pry, figuring Ron would feel a bit betrayed, and Draco didn't know what to say for himself. The blond boy would sip at his tea, look over to her and blush when he caught her gaze. She would smile warmly, reassuringly, and would mercifully look down to her own cup to give it a swirl. They had been repeating this back and forth for the past half hour. Draco looking at Molly and blushing, Molly looking at Draco and thinking about all that she must have missed. 

Her finger was starting to feel stiff, and her mind was about to overflow and spew into word vomit when Molly was saved by the sound of footsteps by the door.

Lifting her head and finally letting the spoon drop, she waited for her husband and son. When they rounded the corner and stopped in the archway in front of the couches, Molly noticed Arthur’s gentle grip on Ron’s shoulder and the comfortable smile on her husband’s face, and let out a sigh of relief. Everything would be fine, then.

Ron, who had until then been looking at his toes, looked up to meet her gaze, flicking briefly to Draco. His eyes were red and puffy, and Molly’s heart clenched at the sight. He looked sheepish, and red splotches stained high on his cheeks.

“Mum,” He said breaking the silence, “Um, I- uh, I’m not sure what to say.”

“I can leave.” Draco offered, starting to maneuver his way off the couch.

“No!” Ron exclaimed, taking a step forward, and Draco froze where he stood, after a stretch of brief pause, Ron continued, “Stay.” It was said like a command, but Draco could hear a twinge of pleading riding the tenor of his boyfriend's voice, and so he sat back down.

Ron walked the rest of the way and with only a short hesitation, sat next to Draco.

“Mum,” Ron started again, voice wavering but stronger, “I’m sorry you had to find out like this.“ Ron turned his head toward Arthur, “You too dad, I should have told you both a long while ago, I just didn’t know how.”

Molly didn’t speak, and the silence urged Ron to continue. “I was afraid, you see,” he swallowed thickly and Draco took his hand giving it a squeeze, “I was afraid of disappointing you.”

“Oh, Ron.” Molly sighed.

“I’ve always been a bit of the runt in the family, y’ know? Ginny’s the youngest, sure, but she’s the only girl so she’s special. I had five older brothers to compare myself to. Five versions of myself I couldn’t live up to. And then Harry became a sixth. It wasn’t his fault, or anyone elses. It was my own insecurity and I’ve confronted that.” Ron sighed, “But, then there was Hermione, and I know when we were together you fancied us something like a second you and dad, and I know how disappointed you were when we broke up.”

Molly couldn’t argue with that. She suddenly felt a pang of something like shame twist in her chest, or was it guilt? So many children meant so many chances to mess up, to miss things, to create expectations she never realized she had.

“This,” Ron gestured with his free hand between him and Draco, “even if this weren’t happening, and believe me I’m so glad it is,” Ron gave Draco a soft glance, “but, if it weren’t, I need you to know that Hermione and I still would not have worked out, we still wouldn’t be together.

“I know you want all your Weasley boys to marry nice witches, and for Gin to find a nice Wizard, and for all of us to have litters of our own, but in a relationship with Draco or not, I would never be able to do that. I couldn’t because, well-“ Ron took a deep breath. He realized in this moment, he’s never really said it before. It sent a thrill through him.

“I’m gay.” Ron looked his mum in the eye. He was searching for some sort of despair, something other than the love he’d grown up knowing. When he didn’t find any, and Molly moved to consume him in a hug, he had to will away more tears. He was tired of crying. It was absolutely exhausting. 

“Ron, my dear, dear boy,” Molly whispered to him, “I’m only disappointed that you felt like you couldn’t tell me.” She pulled away and held his shoulders, looking him in the eye. “I love you son. So very, very much.”

She turned her gaze toward Draco taking one hand off of Ron’s shoulder and placing it on him, making the blond boy blush. “I am so happy you two have each other.” She then pulled them both in a bone crushing hug. Arthur came over and wrapped his arms around them from the other direction.

In any other case, Ron would be embarrassed. But, looking at Draco’s wary smile, he let himself close his eyes and melt into the safety of the embrace. This was only the beginning, but what a start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AH! He is GAY! Honestly Gay Pisces Ron is the ONLY Ron I will accept! 
> 
> In much the same way that I feel like people turn Arthur into this bumbling man who is not very emotionally invested, they tend to turn Molly into this infallible, bottomless pit of maternal love, and not a real woman with faults of her own! She's complex! But she does love very deeply! 
> 
> Next time.. with the parents off the list, the rest of the Weasleys are on deck!
> 
> Leave a comment if you liked what you read and tell me what you predict will happen next! >:)


	4. George

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this update came a little later than usual, but it is *takes hit* tender...

It had been two weeks since coming out to his parents, albeit unintentionally, and Ron was feeling good. With his parents out of the way, his siblings seemed to be an easier hill to climb so to speak. 

After having released themselves from his parents’ embrace that night, Ron and Draco went back to the scene of the crime where Ron made his _private_ apologies for disapparating and leaving Draco stranded with his mother, this time remembering to lock the door and casting a silencing charm for good measure.

“Your mum wasn’t the bad part _Weasley_.” Draco drawled sleepily, head resting on Ron’s bare chest.

“Hmn?"

“She was actually quite lovely about it, giving how bloody awkward it all was, and she makes a great cuppa.” Draco smirked.

“What was it then, that was the bad part?” Ron mumbled into the crown of his head.

Draco thought for a moment, tracing circles on Ron’s chest with his fingers, eyes trained there, “When you disapparated,” he began, “I felt the strangest sensation of loss. One moment I could feel your weight pressing down on me, and the next it was totally gone, every bit all at once.” Draco shivered.

“Besides giving me the most wicked pins and needles I’d ever felt, it made me incredibly sad." Draco stilled his fingers, "It made me think just how quickly you could leave. One moment here, with me, the next _woosh_.." he exhaled, "Gone.”

Draco’s voice had become unbelievable small by the end of his explanation, and Ron had dropped a sweet kiss on his hair in response.

“I’m not going anywhere.” The ginger boy had promised in a whisper.

Now, two weeks later, they were in a similar position on Ron’s bed, dosing off in the Sunday afternoon. That evening there was to be the monthly Sunday dinner that _everyone_ in the Weasly clan was meant to be at. Ever since Fred, even Charlie would come round to sup. Ron was planning on taking the opportunity to tell the rest of his family about Draco.

The two woke from their nap about an hour before dinner, Draco stretching like a cat and Ron rolling out of bed like a rock. The two dressed for dinner, Draco fixed his hair but Ron didn’t bother, instead letting the other boy huff at his disheveled mane and run his thin fingers through it himself.

Later at the table was a lively affair even after everyone had eaten, Charlie and Harry were discussing a new Hungarian Horntail hatchling the ginger was raising, Ginny and Draco were blathering about quidditch, Hermione was in deep conversation with Percy about opening positions at the Ministry, and George, Bill and Fleur, were listening to their dad rant about muggle telly. Ron looked over to his mum, and she gave him a pointed look that seemed to say ‘now or never.’ He nodded at her and then his plate before standing abruptly. 

All eyes cast in his direction. Harry, Hermione, Draco, and his parents knew what was coming, but everyone else startled at him.

“I have something to say, er-“ Ron, ever the wordsmith said, “that is, I want to tell you all something since everyone I really care about is here.” He stole a glance at Draco, who gave him an encouraging nod.

“So, I’m gay,” Ron stated quite matter-of-fact-ly, “Um, and- well, I’m dating Draco.” All eyes then turned to the blond who was a bit red in the face.

“So, uh, yeah that’s all.” And then Ron sat back down clumsily and exhaled.

Draco leaned in slightly and whispered, “You are _such_ a Gryffindor.”

Ron smiled sheepishly and looked out to the faces of the table. His parents and his friends looked pleased with him, and Ginny was practically beaming. The rest of his family looked a bit stunned.

It was Fleur who broke the silence, “Oh! Ron! Zat is great knews! You know, my see-ster es with a woman!” 

“Well,” Bill added, “you know I’m happy for you if you’re happy.”

“Ditto mate!” Charlie echoed.

Percy threw in something about it being ‘about bloody time, I _so_ knew it.’

Really the only person who didn’t react was George. He didn’t look upset, Ron thought to himself, just, well, blank.

Draco grabbed his hand under the table before he could dwell on it too long and gave it a squeeze. Ron grinned toothily back.

Later, when Ron and Draco were walking hand and hand back to their room, they were interrupted by a voice at the base of the stairs.

“Ron?”

The boy turned and looked to see his brother, “Hey George.” He responded.

“Can we talk?” George pleaded, sounding a bit pained.

Ron turned to Draco who gave him a silent nod and a kiss on the cheek before letting go of his hand and turning to continue on toward the bedroom. Ron faced his brother and walked back down the stairs.

“So what’s up?” Ron asked.

“Um, I just wanted to apologize really.” George turned red from the neck up.

Ron’s brow crinkled, “Apologize? What for?”

“I just- when you said what you did tonight, I couldn’t help but think back to some things I’ve said to you, some things I said about _Draco_ to you. Meant to be jokes but-“ George swallowed thickly. “Look, after Fred- After Fred I felt like I lost part of myself.”

Ron nodded, ‘ _you did_ ,’ he thought. Fred’s death was hard for everyone, but for a while it was like they’d lost George too. These past few months he’d been better, he could finally say Fred’s name and not break down completely.

“But you were there for me. You’ve been there for me always, even since we were kids, even though I’m your older brother you take care of me. And, it made me a little sick earlier to think that I could have hurt you. With my words. Trying to be funny.

“Ginny said she knew.” George said quietly, “So did Harry, Hermione, even mum and dad.”

“Well, technically I didn’t tell Gin or mum and dad, they sort of found out.” Ron said rubbing the back of his neck.

“Yeah, but they still knew. And you _did_ tell Harry and Hermione. I- just, I’m sorry that you felt like you couldn’t tell me, If I made you feel that way I mean. We’ve always been close y’know?”

Ron looked at his brother, his flushed face, glassy blue eyes like his, “Thank you,” He clapped a palm on Georges shoulder, “but it’s alright.”

George pulled him into a hug that started sweet and ended with him lifting Ron up off the ground and spinning him around like he was a little boy again. Ron laughed from an innocent place he hadn’t opened in a long while, giggles bubbling up as he flailed and swung in his brother’s arms, trying to hit him.

When George finally set him down his ribs hurt and he was breathing heavily, but he was smiling so brightly, “Goodnight George!” Ron said kissing his brother on the cheek and then racing up the stairs.

“Good night baby brother.” George called back, smiling to himself.

When Ron got up to his room, Draco was getting into his bed, already in his pajamas, “What was that about?” he asked sleepily.

“Oh nothing.” Ron waved a hand at Draco, taking off his shirt and trousers, jumping onto the bed next to his boyfriend. “Just brother stuff.”

Draco hummed, “I’m proud of you Ron,” and snaked an arm around his waist, snuggling his nose into the taller boy’s back. “Goodnight,” he mumbled, sleep already seeping into his voice. 

Ron smiled and put his hands over Draco’s, “Goodnight.”

This was met with a snore, and Ron felt content to let his eyes shut too, drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's George (and the rest of the Weasley's)! He loves Ron a lot, but he's a str8 boy and he's dumb! 
> 
> This short fic is almost over there's just one chapter left! 
> 
> Thank you as always for your comments :) they really make my day!


	5. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the delay in this conclusion, I just moved and haven't had internet for a week! 
> 
> Anywho, without further ado, here is the last chapter!

“You’re such a wanker!” George shouted at Draco.

Draco smirked as he held onto his broom with one hand, using the other to send a finger in the other boy’s direction.

“Actually he’s a chaser!” Harry called from his broom. They were playing quiditch at the burrow; Harry, Draco, and Percy on one team, George, Ron, and Ginny on the other. Hermione watched from the ground in a muggle fold-out chair that Arthur had brought home from work.

“To me he’s a keeper.” Ron said with a wink. Draco scoffed in mock-disgust, but the blush that rose to his cheeks revealed him. Before the blond could respond though, he was nearly hit by a bludger, dodging just in time.

“That’s cheating! You’re distracting me!” Draco shouted back.

“It’s not my fault you fancy me so much.” Ron said smugly, eyes sparkling with mirth tinged fondness.

Before Draco could quip back and continue what was definitely shameless flirting when a voice called “Also, it worked!” from above them. Draco looked behind Ron to see Ginny with a proud look and the snitch in her hand, “We won!” she exclaimed.

Draco groaned and made to land his broom, the rest of the group following suit. When they landed on the ground, Hermione greeted them all with cheers from her vinyl throne, pushing her sunglasses onto the top of her head, and taking a final sip from her glass of gillywater to offer congratulations. She handed Harry a consolatory bottle of pumpkin juice.

Percy made his way inside throwing a casual ‘good game’ over his shoulder at Ginny and George, who were gloating together loudly.

Ron made his way to Draco. It had been a full two months since they had been caught together, and things had been back to normal again, a new normal. 

Draco crossed his arms and pouted, his bottom lip jutting out in a way that was endearing yet still pathetic. Ron could only laugh at him as he cupped a hand around the other boy’s jaw.

“What? No kiss for the victor?” Draco almost let his act drop for a second, a quirk of a smile danced across his lips ever so briefly. 

“I don’t know, isn’t winning enough?” he said with enough edge to try and save face, although that endeavor was beginning to crumble.

“Hm,” Ron considered this, “well then, does the loser need some cheering up?” he rubbed his thumb over the sharp line of Draco’s chin.

“Maybe a little,” and now the blond wasn’t even trying to hide his grin anymore, smiling into the kiss his boyfriend pulled him into, unfolding his arms from his chest and wrapping them around Ron’s neck.

The moment was sweet but shortly interrupted by a shout of “Oi! Get a room!” 

The boys broke apart and turned to find Ginny making gagging noises at them before laughing.

“You two lovebirds going to come inside with us? It’s getting rather muggy out!” Harry chimed in.

Ron turned back to Draco and raised an eyebrow, “well?” 

Draco took Ron’s hand and turned toward the group, “Actually, we’ll come back a little later.” And then, with his broom in one hand, he took Ron’s hand in the other. “Let’s go for a ride.” He said just for the taller boy to hear, before he mounted his broom and took off.

Ron scrambled onto his own broom and raced after him.

“Ron!” Hermione shouted after them.

“Draco!” Harry echoed.

But, the boys were too high up to hear, whizzing up above the trees in the cold spring air.

Ron was laughing as they carried a steady speed, adrenaline kicking up as he turned to see his boyfriend, flying to his left, looking over to him with a dreamy glint in his eye.

“What?” Ron shouted over the sound of wind whipping around his broom, feeling a bit uncomfortable under such a strong gaze. It sobered him a little in the giddiness of being up so high. 

"What?" Ron repeated, dopey, teasing smile on his face. 

“I love you.” Draco responded in a manner that almost made Ron think of a different version of this boy, one that was less prone to blushing and sweet kisses and giggling like a child. It reminded Ron of a more serious Draco, but that thought was fleeting. This boy, who had just said something very important had soft, gentle eyes, and even though his voice was rough, his mouth was turned upwards.

Ron was stunned by the sentence, and almost fell off his broom. He didn’t like to dwell on his feelings long enough to put words to them. He was a man of action, he liked to _do_ first talk hopefully never. But, the second he heard Draco, Ron knew exactly what he felt. He didn’t have to find the words for his feelings, because Draco had just given them to him.

Draco wordlessly began to land, and Ron scrambled after him. They landed in a patch of grass about a mile into the woods outside the burrow. 

“I love you too.” Ron whispered, smiling wide, tackling the other boy to the soft grass. 

The wind sifted through the green afternoon, rustling like the sound of young sighs. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh! So that's IT! 
> 
> Thankyouthankyouthankyousososomuch for reading!
> 
> Please continue to comment and share! I love seeing what you all think! 
> 
> If there was something you really liked about this fic, let me know :)


End file.
